A Robin, A Raven, and a blue Jay
by immeandonlyme
Summary: After a short encounter one day between Raven and Robin, she is left heartbroken, and leaves. She keeps in contact but never really comes back. She adopts a son... Her father comes back And she might have a chance at love again
1. Chapter 1

"We need you… your father is back."

That phrase. It had me stunned.

I had taken care of my father as a teenager, how can he possibly be back now that I am grown? I was his portal, and now… now he was supposed to be gone forever.

"Raven! Are you still there?" I heard Beast Boy, or the man formally known as Beast Boy, shout into the phone.

"Who is we?" I had to ask. If everyone was back and they were just now calling me about this it would be aggravating.

"Those of us who are still alive." He seemed broken and that was when I knew something happened.

"Where?" I asked already summoning a portal back to earth.

"The tower." He said and I heard someone shouting in the background. No doubt Robin.

"I'm coming." I said right away. I couldn't handle my father destroying what used to be my planet.

I finished the portal and walked right through, and was hugged by everyone immediately.

Many of them made comments about my outfit, about my hair, and then someone noticed.

"Where is your jewel?" I looked up surprised not to see the green red and yellow, but a simple black fit suit.

"You take it off when you hit a certain age." I said not looking him in the eye, I couldn't even if I wanted to. It was Robin, but not Robin.

"It's good to see you Rae." He said hugging me close as well as Cyborg and Beast Boy. But one person was missing.

"Where's Star?" I asked and everyone's mood seemed to change.

"How dare you!" Robin seethed pulling away from me roughly and basically stalking to the couch.

"Rae?" I heard Bee call. She still sounded the same, they all did.

"What?" I asked turning to see her with her wings down and her face downcast.

"Blackfire was the one who brought your father back. But to get the marks, she had to kill." She whispered and I just shook my head.

"That doesn't make sense. I was his portal! I destroyed him! He shouldn't even be able to come back!" I shouted and looked around the room again.

Speedy and Mas Y Menos were by Robin. Cy and BB were talking to each other and glancing between Bee and I and Robin.

"I take it you are Raven?" I heard a deep voice from behind me as the doors opened.

"You must be Batman." I said noticing the symbol on his chest.

"You are smart. Nightwing!" He shouted making Robin stand up. Nightwing? Seriously?

I rolled my eyes as he started to ignore my presence.

"If you are going to be a dick I can always leave and let you handle this on your own." I told him when he asked not to speak in front of 'certain' people.

"Rae!" I heard BB and Cy's shouts of protest and Robin turned to face me.

"I don't think this concerns you anyways! Go back to where ever you have been hiding for the past 8 years!" He shouted and I felt rage.

"Fine." I said absolutely set on doing just that. "And you know as well as I do that if Trigon gets to his full power like last time he has learned. He won't let any of you live." I said as I pulled up the portal.

I walked though leaving my old life behind once again.

My communicator rang again but this time I crushed it. Terminating any interference again.

I had left once, I can do it again. After all Trigon only wants earth… he won't come here.

I have changed a lot in the past 8 years. My hair is longer. My leotard and cape aren't the same color; it's white, like when I did defeat my father. Exactly like that. Except my cape had two gems holding it to my leotard and my leotard had hand pieces. The only thing bare now were my legs, and that wasn't most of the time, unless I am home.

I went into my room only to hear my son's feet running right for my legs.

He, Jay, is not really my son. He is 6, and well, he looks like me and Robin. He has Robin's hair. It didn't grow longer than a few inches and when he hit 4 her never let me do di hair again. He also had my purple eyes. I found him, with no one round and he was in bushes and was so cold. I picked him up and brought him here.

Azarath.

He has my powers, I can sense it.

He was the answer to my prayers. I wanted something to remind me of my past, something I could hold every night, and Jay is that thing.

"Mommy?" He said giggling and hugging onto my left leg.

"What my little blue jay?" I asked getting onto his level.

"Look!" He said pointing behind me, and when I looked I saw Blackfire with the marks, the ones that had adorned my body at one time.

"Blackfire." I breathed in and she smiled.

"Raven." She shouted running over and hugging me. "I have a game to play Raven… and I want you both to play." She said pulling away and I knew we had to, or something bad would happen.

I picked up Jay and held him on my hip, tight hold and made sure to watch her every step.

"But first… can I hold him?" She asked looking so happy.

I was going to say he didn't like being held by others but he ruined it by reaching out for her. "He's a little heavy." I said handing him over. She wouldn't do something to harm him.

"He's darling, sort of reminds me of Nightwing." She said sadly and I watched as she said something in his ear and then like a she had thrown him, he was gone.

"What did you do to him!" I shouted looking around for him.

"He's with his grandfather." She smiled and right then and there I knew where she meant.

Earth!

I grabbed her by her neck and called the portal easily and I started hovering before going full force into the portal. When we went through we were right back to the old tower. "Show me!" I shouted throwing her and going right to her.

"Now Raven, why do you care?" She said and I saw a bit of blood on her face already. So she wasn't invincible.

"He is mine!" I shouted again throwing her at the break proof glass.

I heard footsteps and then door opened.

"Raven!" I didn't care. I went right for Blackfire again, getting a hold of her neck and pressing her against the glass, choking her.

"Where is he?" I had a deathly calm tone to my voice and I knew she heard it because she froze, but then made the biggest mistake of her life. She spit blood at me.

AGH!

I made a grunt as I threw her across the room again. "Give him back!" I shouted at her and that's when I saw Cyborgs arms grab her. I felt many people grab at me but I went down into the floor only to reappear right in front of her and punch her right in the face. "Where did you put him!" I shouted at her and she just cracked a smile before I hit her again.

"Get off of me!" She shouted as her eyes started glowing the purple and I knew she was going to try and beam me so I took hold of her face and pushed my thumbs right into her eyes making her scream out in agony.

"NOW tell me where my son is!" I shouted and the whole room was so quiet that I could hear a needle drop if I tried. She smiled and tried to spit at me again before her head fell forward.

"Raven? You need to calm down." I heard Bee telling me and her warm hand went to my shoulder and I backed off seeing as Blackfire had passed out.

"I see you came back." I heard Robin scoff and I raised my eyes to his mask.

"I came back because that bitch stole my son and said he was with his grandfather!" I shouted and started to walk away when I felt something on my ankle.

I looked down and saw a chain.

"I'll get it." Beast Boy said automatically when I looked back and saw Speedy and BB just standing there.

"Why?" Was all I asked.

"We were going to hold you back so Cy could put her in the jail." Speedy said and I just glared.

"You have a son?" I heard Batman and turned to see him near Bee.

"Yeah…" I looked around and saw a few people worried and a few others shocked.

"What's his name?" He asked and I knew he was trying to calm me down.

"Jay." I said simply.

"Where is his dad?" He was trying to make me forget.

"He doesn't have one. I found him. He is still my son!" I shouted and started to walk out of there when he caught me. "Let me go!" I shouted and he just held on tighter.

"Nightwing get her a room now!" He shouted and I saw Robin make a move.

"He doesn't need to do anything for me! I know where my old one is and I will just go there!" I broke free walking right out of the library and noticing for the first time that it was the library.

I walked down the hall and where my room used to be I saw my face. It had my birthday 1992 and an empty space near a digit thing.

Did they think I was dead?

I opened it with the same unlock code I used before and it opened to reveal lots of dust and even a few spiders.

I swept them away with a simple spell I had learned over the years with Jay and went right to my bed not noticing my door was still opened.

"Rae?" I heard BB and I turned to face him.

"What's up?" I asked and he seemed taken back at my words. "I do have a kid." It seemed like an explanation.

"I was coming to tell you that Rich has been like that with everyone when we first got here. He blames everyone for not being around to save her." He said coming in a little bit. By now I was used to people come into my room.

"You can come in and explain everything to me." I said and he nodded.

"It was a few weeks ago when Blackfire took her, Rich was sleeping in the next room to her and didn't even know she was gone until he woke up and tried to get her to come out of her room. Yesterday we got a call. To come get her body; Rich went berserk. We just thought that she left because she went to find you. The night before she had begged all of us to try and call you so we waited for you two to show up. Rich went to the place Blackfire told him to and she was there. Bloody and had your markings. We have been trying to contact you ever since." He said and that was what was confusing.

Star and I had talked plenty of times after I left. More than I talked to Bee.

"She knew how to contact me." I told him and he seemed to be confused.

"She always asked to talk to you, like she needed permission. We didn't know how to talk to you. We don't even know why you left." He said and I bit my lip. I wasn't going to tell them if Rich didn't.

"I had to." I defended and I saw he pushed it away, he wasn't really going to ask.

"We ordered some pizza after you left. I take it you are staying until you get your son back, come down and eat." He was ordering me with some playfulness in histone, but it was serious as well.

"It's here?" I asked and he shook his head.

"But the more you shout at Rich the funnier it is for the rest of us. We all sort of took the blame and now it is his turn to get it back. It's not our fault we didn't hear anything. And it sure as hell isn't your fault because you weren't here." He said seriously and I saw how much he has grown up in the last 8 years.

4


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed. Dinner was full of questions and my couple worded answers. Rich wasn't even looking at me and I knew it was because he didn't want to ruin dinner. I would have gone to my room and kept to myself if I didn't want to see the sunset from here again.

I went right though the floors until I reached outside. I sat where I used to and just watched the blue go to orange to pink.

Before it started I heard the back door open and then close slowly.

Richard had either followed me or has been doing this same thing since I left.

When it was over I simply pushed off the edge not needing another shouting match and glided back into the tower where I could get some water before heading to bed.

"Raven?" I heard Cy's tired voice and looked over at him.

"Hey." I said wondering if he was going to be the one to ask why I left and tell the other ones.

"How are you?" He asked and I just let my small smile fall.

"I just want him back so I can go home." I said honestly and he just walked over and hugged me until we broke apart at a throat clearing.

"She's awake." I heard Rich's voice rang though the room and I knew exactly who he was talking about.

I basically bolted from the room not caring if the doors opened up fat enough, I just went through them anyway.

"Raven." I heard BB's commanding tone. Since when was he so serious and trying to stop me?

"She knows where my son is. You tell me that if that was your own you wouldn't do what I am doing." I had turned on him so fast he seemed a little scared.

"She tried to bite off her own tongue. Speedy put a mouth restraint on her until she decides talking is better than hardly breathing." BB explained making me understand why he was stopping me.

I was so irritated that I felt myself start levitating and all I saw was red. My four eyes were coming out and that was when I felt hand on my shoulders holding me down.

"Go BB, I got her." Richard's voice rang out, comforting and commanding.

"Are you sure?" He asked knowing that we, Richard and I, were not on the best of terms now.

"Yeah." He said and I watched as BB walked away, looking over his shoulder at the both of us. We hadn't moved. I didn't plan to. Not unless I was walking out or through a wall.

His hands were off my shoulders but this time I was still grounded. I felt the bond we shared budging. He was trying to get into my head.

"Listen-"

"I don't have to listen to you. Not anymore. And stop trying to get through our bond. I sealed it for a reason." I said turning to leave only to have him grab onto my arm and pull me to a stop.

"Listen for a moment Raven." He said and I turned on him and retched my arm from his grip.

"Why? So you can blame me for Star? Or maybe yell at me again because I didn't know what the hell was going on?" I asked crossing my arms and making my hood come up.

"Don't do that." He said yanking it down so he could see my face.

"Why not?" I asked making it come back up.

"Because you know I hate it. Because you never used to speak to me like you were hiding something." He sounded broken but I couldn't respond to it.

"You heard that phrase right? Used to. We aren't teens anymore Richard we are grown and we have grown apart." I told him keeping the hard tone I had used before.

"Why can't we go back to that? The way things used to be. It wouldn't hurt. We could be like that until we find your son." He said and I thought about that.

"Are you forgetting why I left in the first place?" I asked seriously.

"We needed to be a team and a relationship could have ended badly." He said the same thing he had before making me scoff and turn around.

"But you had one with Star? Love your ideas Robin." I said walking through the window and right out to the water.

I sat on a rock and pulled my feet up thinking about Jay. I just kept thinking the worst. What if Trigon already killed him? Why did he even want Blackfire to take him? I would have gone willingly if they even looked at him the wrong way.

"Hey!" Cy scared me making me almost fall of the rock I was perched on.

"Hey…I thought you would have been charging up." I said looking over at him a bit calmer now.

"I can't until I know you are going to be okay for the night. How long were you-"

"Jay." I supplied when he sort of tried to think about his name.

"How long were you Jay's mother?" He asked leaning against what I was sitting on.

"I found him as a baby. Newborn. I took him home and I found out he has be power." I told him and he looked shocked and blinked a few times.

"What does he look like?" He seemed to get a little mushy on me, but after being a mom I kind of got used to it.

"Here." I said summoning a bunch of pictures I had taken of us. I came back to earth for Christmas… it was my favorite time of year. We would never get our pictures done in the same place just in case.

"He looks like you and-"

"I know… I realized that when he got to about 2 and a half years old." I cut him off and he looked at the picture more intensely.

"Why did you really leave? We know it wasn't because you had a fight over command issues with Rich." He said letting his hand fall with the picture in it. I guess he could keep that one.

"It's hard to talk about Cy… if he didn't say anything I won't either." I told him sternly and he just shook his head bringing the picture back up.

"Can I show him off?" He asked and we were right back to the mushy guy that seemed like an over caffeinated teenager.

"Go ahead… I'll be in, in a little bit." I said and he basically ran back to the tower while I stayed out watching the waves.

After about 5 minutes I went back in and saw all of the hardcore guys I once knew melting over my son's picture with Santa.

"He is the cutest little boy!" Speedy said and smiled at me. "He looks like me. But with spiky hair." He said rubbing his head a bit.

"What!" I heard Rich's shout from behind me and made the picture come right to me from Speedy's hand.

"Nothing." I said turning to glare at him.

"Show him the picture Rae… just in case he sees him when we find out where your father is hiding. He should know." Bee's voice of reason hit me and I just pulled it out slowly before handing it to him.

He took it carefully, not breaking eye contact with me until the picture was right where he could see it clearly.

"He looks like-"

"Me right?" Speedy cut in running over and peeking over his shoulder.

"No he looks like-"

"You." Batman said from his corner by the fridge.

"True, you and speedy look alike… but different at the same time." BB said and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you style his hair like that?" Rich asked with his mask pulled together I could tell he was glaring at me.

"No… it doesn't fall flat." I said giving him a glare of my own. "I wish he didn't look like you at all." I lied and as I walked past him I snatched my photo from him and shouted a goodnight to people before heading right to my old room.

I set up a couple pillows where Jay usually sleeps when he has nightmares and got ready for bed.

I heard a knock but stayed silent.

"Raven… you still awake?" Bee's voice called and I let her in. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked walking towards me tenderly.

"No." I heard my voice crack as I held the pillow tighter.

"Oh honey…" She was hovering above me now and saw the pillow. "You really have turned into a mommy." She sighed out and sat on my bed. I forgot how big this bed was, but with her sitting with her legs hanging off seemed far away.

"I just want him back Bee." I whispered and felt the hot tears fall down my face.

I heard footsteps running down the hall and thought of my son… he would always run down the halls to get to me and sleep with me. I started crying harder into the pillow when I heard his voice.

"I need to talk to her alone." Rich said and I heard his footsteps walk in without being invited.

"I don't think right now is a good time." Bee's hard voice didn't faze him… I knew because his feet didn't retreat, they didn't move at all.

The bond was being pushed at and I just closed my eyes and let the tears fall as I tried my hardest not to let him in… to keep up my barrier.

Bee's weight was gone and soon his was near my curled up feet.

"We're going to get him back Rae… I promise." He whispered and when he tried to set his hands on my feet I sat up and glared at him.

"You don't need to help." I seethed and he just stood quickly and started pacing.

"I want to…you saw that photo Rae." He waved his arm around and I nodded.

"Yeah, it was the picture of my son, me and Santa last year." I said wiping my face up some more as I pulled the picture out to really look at it again.

"You expect me to believe that? You were the one who believed in fate. And you must know as well as I do that, that little boy was supposed to be ours." He started to walk to me.

"He's mine. Fate gave him to me! You weren't around Richard! You told me to leave! I did and the second I get back you want to give me some big hug. When I ask a simple question you shout at me…I went home only to have to come back because he knows about the only thing I love!" I stood and shouted in his face this time.

I wasn't going to let him try and make this about us so we could fight as one like before. NO! I would fight enough to get my son back. He would fight to avenge the love of his life.

I would be gone when all this was over… making sure never to come back no matter how safe I think it is.

4


End file.
